A Boy That Called Death Eagle God
by Taiyou desu
Summary: Kisah apik tentang Gilbo ketika ia masih kecil bersama sang Vati tercinta, Germania. Berbagai kekonyolan dan perbuatan absurd sang Gilbo sehingga sang Vati memanggilnya sebagai, "A Boy That Called Death 'Eagle' God". Check it out !


**A boy That Called a Death "Eagle" God**

**Eines: Little 'Death God'**

Rate:

**T **

Category:

**Drama, Family (?) **

Disclaimer:

**Hetalia beserta isi-isinya milik **_**Sensei Hidekazu Himaruya**_** seorang!**

**Sedangkan fict, milik saya **

Warning:

**Banyak ranjau kata-kata, Human name, Gaje, OOC, typo, abal, absurd, dll**

* * *

== A Boy That Called A Death "Eagle" God==

* * *

"Baiklah Gilbert, hari ini sangat berbahaya, jadi kau jangan pergi kemana-mana." _Vati_ Germania memperingatkan Gilbert Beilschmidt yang masih berumur 7 tahun ini. Walau ia terlahir dengan kelainan _albino_, Germania sangat menyayanginya. Ia tak mau kehilangan anak _albino_ yang jahil ini, karena Germania takut hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Paranoid memang, tapi apakah kau menginginkan orang yang kau sayangi dan terlebih lagi kalau ia adalah anakmu dan ia meninggal secara tiba-tiba di tangan orang –orang _Goth_ sialan itu?

"Kenapa _Väter_? Oh ya, aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan _väter_ karena itu lebih _awesome_ ." Pria kecil itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan _Väter-_nya dan memasang wajah yang amat sangat penasaran.

Kening Germania berkerut, ia tidak bisa bohong dengan anak ini. Karena mata _ruby_ milik anak ini seolah-olah akan mengambil nyawa para pendosa, terutama yang bohong. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan dari ganasnya dan alimnya _Teutonic Cross_. Organisasi ini sangat alim dan taat akan agamanya dan berambisi melakukan ataupun menyerahkan nyawa demi kepentingan agama. Well, semua orang gitu sih, namun kalau _Teutonic Cross_ lain lagi! apalagi kalau di medan peperangan, mata mereka langsung merah dan semangat mereka langsung berkobar. Seperti Perang Salib, ya ampun, saat Germania mengingatnya lagi, ia langsung merasa merinding; mengingat _Teutonic Cross_ sedang gencar-gencarnya memenggal kepala para pendosa sekarang (!)

"_V__ä__ter_!" _Uh, oh_, anak itu mengembalikan alam bawah sadarnya Germania yang mengerikan dengan seketika. Germania menatap anak itu, lalu memasang wajah kau-tak-boleh-tahu-(!) dan dibalas lagi dengan tatapan mengintidimasi yang membuat Germania merinding lagi. Germania ingin melawan tatapan anak itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, sang ayah sudah kalah!

"Well, adikmu _Holy Roman Empire_ atau yang bernama Ludwig itu tewas gara-gara orang _**Gothic**_. Terlebih lagi, banyak _Teutonic Knight_ mati dibunuh diam-diam saat malam." Germania menjelaskan dengan sangat jujur. _Jangan lupa, dengan penekanan yang teramat jelas_. Lalu, menatap wajah anak itu yang sedang berkerut memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kesese, _Väter_, boleh 'kan aku meminjam pedangmu? _Well_, aku ingin memamerkannya dengan Eli sang Hungaria. Aku iri dengan dia, dia punya banyak pedang yang _awesome_! Tapi jangan khawatir, aku yang _awesome _ini takkan bernasib dengan adik. Well, sebenarnya aku bersyukur karena dia telah tewas. Habisnya, väter sering bersamanya daripada diriku dan bodohnya dia pergi kerumah orang tua itu. Padahal sudah kuperingatkan. Ckckckc. Namun, dasar adik ngga _awesome_, berkat kebodohannya dia tewas di tangan _Das Kleine Fledemausart Goth_ atau bapaknya si bodoh Austria!" Selamat Gilbert sang Teutonic Knight, Anda telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tajam yang membuat kening _Väter_-mu tercinta berkerut-kerut!

Ya tuhan, jangan sampai anaknya yang tercinta ini ketularan _bar-bar_nya rakyat milik bocah ini. "baiklah, tapi, jangan buat kekacauan!" Germania menyerah, pertama, ia capek; kedua, dia sudah tua, tanpa anak ini mungkin ia sudah menyatu dengan tanah; ketiga, ia ingin tidur siang! Sial, gara-gara _Gaul_ dan dua aspek di belakang, ia menjadi pemalas!

"Baiklah _V__ä__ter_, selamat beristirahat! _Ick liebe Dir_!" Gilbert berlari secepat mungkin. tumben, tak pernah ia berlari secepat ini kalau ingin bermain dengan Hungaria. Well, lebih baik Germania tidur saja.

* * *

== A Boy That Called A Death "Eagle" God==

* * *

"_V__ä__ter! V__ä__ter! V__ä__ter_!" astaga, suara keras bocah ini langsung membuat Germania terduduk dari mimpi buruknya. Tentu saja kalian tahu mimpinya! Benar, ia bermimpi kalau ia dipenggal karena hampir membohongi bocah kecil itu. Sudahlah, semakin tua dirinya, ia akan merasakan bahwa imajinasinya semakin bertambah dan mungkin tahun ini adalah klimaksnya. _Arschloch_ (!)

"_Was_?" pria tua namun masih tampak _cakep_ itu mengusapkan matanya. dengan apa? Dengan tangan tentunya!

"Goth sudah mampus! KESESESE! GOTH SUDAH MAMPUS! AUSTRIA NYAWANYA SEDANG MENGAMBANG! KESESESE! _V__ä__ter _senang? Aku membalas dendam adik! Plus nyawanya _state_ 'Si Idiot' itu sedang mengambang!" Telinga Germania berdenging, mulutnya cengo, matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tak percaya. Namun, saat pria kecil itu mengancungkan pedangnya yang penuh darah dan bersinar-sinar, membuat reaksi sang _v__ä__ter_ semakin _absurd _!

"_Mein Liebchen_, kau adalah Dewa Elang Kematian! Ya ampun, cepat sekali kau membunuh mereka!" Germania menatap horor anak itu. Cintanya kepada anak itu mungkin habis dan mungkin tidak. Bagai ombak yang terombang ambing (?) entah kenapa sepertinya Tuhan akan memanggilnya ke surga sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayakan setengah kerajaanmu." Germania melanjutkan lagi. Dengan tenang. seperti saat ia masih muda, cakep, unyuh-unyuh. Ajaib, sifat aslinya kembali ! _vielen dank, Mein Gott_!

"_Ja_, horray! _Ick liebe dir, meine v__ä__ter_!" Gilbert memeluk ayahnya lalu berlari. Mungkin ia ingin mencabut nyawa negara lain? Sudahlah, menurut instingnya, anaknya akan pergi ke Hungaria. Well, ayo kembali tidur! Ayo mimpikan tentang kepala Goth dipenggal oleh prajurit kecilnya!

_Tunggu..._

Ah, Germania lupa, ini sudah ke-ratusan-ribu-kalinya ia memanggil anak itu dengan Dewa Elang Kematian. Sejak kapan? Kepo lu ah! Aih, baiklah biar author yang _apik_ ini menjelaskan-tidak hanya ngasih tau kapan aja kok. Bacot, ah si author. Uda jelas umur 2 tahun sang pangeran _albino_ kita membunuh orang di utara (example: trio baltik) terutama saat ia mengincar orang-orang_ Hun_. _Hun_ itu apa? Itu lho, bapaknya Mongolia dan Rusia ! Tunggu, apakah Gilbo berhasil? Jawabannya, kagak! -_-'' W_ell_, walau begitu TK (taman kanak-kanak eh, bukan, maksudnya Teutonic Knight) telah menaklukan bagian bawah seperti, poland alias _polen_ (masih seperenam sih), austria (padahal bapaknya aja yang mati -...-), dan negara-kerajaan kecil lainnya!

Uda jelas 'kan? Baiklah, biar hujan turun lagi~ dibawah payung hit-maaf, biarkanlah _Väter_ kita untuk tidur!

* * *

== A Boy That Called A Death "Eagle" God==

* * *

"_V__ä__ter! Warum HRE k__ö__nig hier noch_?" Gilbert yang kini berumur 13 tahun namun belum dewasa karena otaknya masih kanak-kanak. _Yeah_, begitulah yang dikatakan Germania :\

"_Well_, aku juga belum tahu, padahal 'kan HRE sudah mati, namun kerajaan plus rajanya masih idup._." Germania berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. _Well_, ia sedikit bingung. Seharusnya, Germania yang bijak mengetahui hal-hal yang terjadi di germanic countries namun kali ini ia tidak mengetahuinya, _well_... apa ia sudah kebanyakan tidur (?)

"Väter, mungkinkah ada personifikasi baru?" _Ah manisnya, manis sekali Dewa Kematianku_. Diam bodoh!

Germania menatap Gilbert nanar dan bingung. Hei, pikirannya sudah kacau. _Der hunden_! Demi apa pikiranku semakin kacau?! (batinnya)

Ok, ok. Tenang Pak Tua! Anak ini hanyalah 'Malaikat Kecil Tak Berdosa', jadi biarlah ia menginvestigasi keberadaan HRE yang misterius.

_Tenang..._

_Tenang..._

Tenanglah bagaikan seorang _N__ihon_ yang tenang pikirannya karena _ocha_ yang bikin gan- ups ngelantur!

Ok, ok, daku sang author yang unyuh dan mencintai character-mu di Hetalia meminta maaf. Sekali lagi, _bitte_!

"_J-ja,_baiklah. Kau akan menginvestigasinya-" ucapnya terputus ketika sang _kinder_ tertawa dengan _awesome-_nya. _Ehm_, maaf ada ralat. Maksud saya Asem, _ja_?

"_Vielen dank mein v__ä__teeerrrr_!" ucap bocah dengan pakaian bak ksatria hitam putih yang menyeramkan itu tersenyum dengan _awes_-maaf lagi, Asem maksud saya.

Ok, baiklah. Kali ini sang Germania _yang dulu agung_ merasa bingung untuk ngapain. Tidur? Udah. Makan? Udah, malah makan beberapa gentong-_biasa, udah uzur. Harus banyak makan biar makin muda_. Main? Oh, apakah kau bercanda? Harusnya dia mencium tanah dan bersatu dengannya-_tunggu, jangan kau kira itu 'Mother Russia' ya?_.

_Berpikir, berpikir... berpikirlah !_

Ah, bagaimana kalau ia bermain-_tidak_, hanya nongkrong bersama Batak? Ah, ide bagus!

* * *

== A Boy That Called A Death "Eagle" God==

* * *

Pemuda alias Remaja alias anak muda alias anak _abg_ alias... apa ya? Yasudahlah, lupakan! Nanti kalau kamu tahu yang lain beritahu saya, _ja_?

Okeh, kita mulai lagi. ACTIOOON! STARTOOO!

_Baiklah saya disini yang merupakan author akan meminpin anda dalam investigasi Awesome Gilbert!_

_Baiklah pemirsa, saya meminta ketenangannya!_

"Oi, diem aja napa? Banyak bacot lo _author unawesome_!" Ucap Gilbert memandang saya, sang _author_.

Saya terdiam, menatap wajah _awesome_-nya. Terbuai, namun terdiam karena ia memintamu untuk diam. Ia mendekatiku, aku memandangnya dengan kedua bola mataku. Jantungku berdetak kencang, _Mein Gott! _

_Kaki ramping pucatnya mendekatiku..._

_Perlahan... namun pasti..._

_Ia menatapku..._

_Aku meleleh.._.

"HEI, _DER ARSCHLOCH_, BISA DIEM NGGA? PERGI SANA NGILANG AJA!" Ucap kasar sang Gilbert kepada daku. Ok, baiklah. Aku lebih baik menghilang. _Bye!_

Pemuda itu dengan cepat menuju ke 'G_ua Awesome menuju Rumah Austria'_ atau nama lainnya,'_Der Gro__ß__h__ö__hle bis nach __Ö__sterreich Hauss'_ miliknya.

Tidak lupa, ia menghidupkan obor yang sudah tersedia di sisi kanan dinding kasar gua itu. Dengan cepat, ia berlari melintasi gua yang remang-remang berkat bantuan sang obor. Jangan khawatir, pemuda ini sangat hapal dengan kondisi _Der Gro__ßhöhle_-nya.

* * *

== A Boy That Called A Death "Eagle" God==

* * *

"Hoi, _ö__sterreich_! Hentikan kelakuanmu yang sangat menjijikkan itu!" Teriak pemuda itu sambil mengancungkan pedang tembaga peraknya yang _full-jewel_ itu.

Pemuda berkacamata alias berlensa _seratus_ itu menatapnya marah, karena ia telah menganggu ritual sucinya. _Bermain piano selama 22 jam-nonstop yang harusnya selesai dua menit lagi._

"Nyari masalah ya? Huh, kamu itu ya udah miskin, nyari masalah lagi dengan _saya _yang merupakan seorang '**_Bangsawan Kelas Dunia'_** ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh bacot.

"Maaf, nona. Ada kantong? Atau karung?" Ucap sang _albino_ sambil menutup mulutnya. Muka yang sangat merah.

"Ini tuan." Ucap sang _maid_ yang langsung menyingkir. Gilbert langsung muntah di tempat (yang baru dikasih oleh maid itu, lho...).

Setelah selesai, ia langsung membuang alias _melemparnya_ ke tong sampah terdekat. Sedangkan Austria? Cengo dan menutup matanya (walau ia melihatnya melalui celah jarinya).

"_Kampreto, bangeto, elo_!" Gumam sang _TK_ yang entah kenapa kerasukan Romano yang entah kenapa merasukinya.

"Heh, elu jangan ambil alih secara sembarangan kerajaan adik gue dong?!" Lanjut sang _albino_ kasar dan menyerang sang Austria. Untung, tidak ada korban. Sang Austria _secara kebetulan_ menghindarinya.

Austria mengambil pedang emasnya yang sedikit lembek itu. _Ya iyalah, 24 karat hasil korupsi kerajaan orang lain!_.

"_Kommt, ich wunsch dich angreifen mich_!" Ucapnya pelan, mungkin ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia itu lebih agung daripada kakeknya yang tercinta.

* * *

**== A Boy That Called A Death "Eagle" God==**

**==To be Continued==**

* * *

_**Deutsche Worterbuch**_

Väter= Ayah, Ayahanda, Papa, Bapak. – _dialek Prussia dan bahasa baku jerman(kalau ini mah, mungkin...)_

Das Kleine Fledemausart= The Kampret. Bisa dibilang begitu! ^^

Ick liebe dir= Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu. –_dialek Prussia_

Väter! Warum HRE könig ist hier noch= _Ayah! Kenapa Raja HRE masih ada disini?_ (disini maksudnya di dunia ini. Juga, lokasi TK kan dekat ama HRE)

Vielen dank, Mein Väteeerrrr= Terima Kasih Banyak, Ayaaaaaaaaaah! (_bahasa umum, mungkin(?))_

Der hunden = anjir.

Kommt, ich wunsch dich angreifen mich! = Ayo, saya ingin kamu menyerangku!

Kinder = anak.

* * *

_**A/N :**_

_**Ehm, sebelumnya saya merasa berterima kasih kepada anda yang telah membaca fict saya ini. Maafkan atas kesalahan yang terdapat di fict ini. Karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. **_

_**Saya harap anda men-support fict ini degan RnR tentu saja *senyumawesome*. Namun, bisa dibilang chapter selanjutnya akan ditunda pembuatannya karena UN yang sebentar lagi tiba.**_

_**Vielen Dank...**_

_**Ich Liebe Dich!**_


End file.
